1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile device having both a first local area network communicating function and a second communicating function. The first local area network communicating function exchanges data such as ordinary data or electronic mail data between the facsimile device and a terminal of a corresponding partner through the local area network connected to an internet. The second communicating function exchanges image information between the facsimile device and the terminal of the corresponding partner through an exchanging network in accordance with a predetermined facsimile transmitting procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a result of popularization of the internet, facsimile devices have been used which provide functions for connecting a local area network to the internet and exchanging image information between the terminals connected to the different local area networks through the internet.
Furthermore, another type of facsimile device has been used which is further provided with a general exchanging network and communication medium of ISDN which is capable of also communicating with the correspondence partner terminals respectively connected to the general exchanging network and the communication medium of ISDN.
However, in such facsimile devices as mentioned above, it is necessary to designate whether the internet or the general exchanging network is to be used at the time of performing the operation of transmitting the image information and it is further necessary to confirm whether the correspondence partner terminal is connected to the internet or the general exchanging network.